


Day 6 of ObeyMax! Lucifer

by Pinepickled



Series: ObeyMax month!! [3]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Alpha Demon Bros, Alpha Diavolo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Fluff, Forgive Me, I didn't write anything for the Obeymax days, M/M, Omega Lucifer, so tired, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25125715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinepickled/pseuds/Pinepickled
Summary: Lucifer's first holiday in the Devildom, and his first romantic run-in with Diavolo.
Relationships: Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: ObeyMax month!! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812427
Comments: 5
Kudos: 88





	Day 6 of ObeyMax! Lucifer

The first Devildom holiday Lucifer would celebrate was approaching, a blood moon, and with the blood moon came expectations, especially for the right-hand man of Devildom's Prince. A holiday where Alphas would run around, flirting with Omegas, and Omegas would hold each and every Alpha to high standards, until finding a suitable partner for the night. It didn't always lead to sex, often enough it would go to sparring or other such activities, and the entire Devildom was excited. Alphas were covering themselves in their finest jewelry in an attempt to flex power and status to the Omegas and the Omegas were carefully selecting who they would be looking out for under the blood moon.

Despite Diavolo's happy and carefree appearance, he did not shirk his duties. Rather, he did everything he was supposed to do and more with diligence and respect that Lucifer truly admired. The Blood Moon celebration would be no different, and Lucifer was nervous. The Blood Moon Celebration was supposed to be a time of positivity within oneself, which is a fancy way to say 'you get to wear all of the anime merch you want' or so Leviathan had explained. A great many of Devildom's Omegas were excited for the event, picking out lovely flowers, jewels, and weapons to adorn themselves with for the coming festival. Horde's of them could be found in Devildom's shops, chatting excitedly, comparing wares, and all in all, having fun. The Alphas were excited too, desperately working out a week before the festivities (though not as hard as some of the Omega's who were determined to beat ass in the celebrations) finding out what courting gifts were popular, seeking out other Alphas to do whatever Alphas do... okay Lucifer was biased. He'd been staring at all of the Omegas doing their preparations and enjoying how ridiculous the Alphas were being and having the time of their lives, and Lucifer was holed up in his office doing paperwork because he was too much of a coward to tell Diavolo he wanted some time off, along with a few worries he didn't want to name. So he reluctantly turned his head back to his paperwork, only to startle when he saw Diavolo himself, leaning casually on his elbow, watching Lucifer with amusement.

"Lord Diav- I mean, Diavolo! I didn't hear you come in!" Diavolo beamed at Lucifer once he'd rectified his mistake of calling the prince as 'Lord', something the morning star had been reluctant to agree to, yet had anyway.

"I should think not! The past few days, you've been so distracted that I could probably nick one of your feathers and you'd never notice!" Immediately regretting doing work with his wings out, Lucifer tucked the black feathers behind his back, away from Diavolo's amused gaze.

"Oh Lucifer, you know I would never. Plus, I find it cute you want to go so badly! If only you would ask for time off, I would happily give it to you. You deserve a good break ever once in a while." Diavolo's smooth voice never lost its amused cadence, but Lucifer ducked his head anyway. Bad habit.

"I'm fine Diavolo. I still need to finish this up before tomorrow, and I need to check on my brothers plus I wanted to help Barbatos..." With each word that fell from Lucifer's mouth, Diavolo's amused grin seemed to grow larger. Before Lucifer could continue his tirade, Diavolo cut in.

"Then consider this: I'll take care of all of your duties today, and you go have fun. I hear Asmo has been dying to take you out for a good pampering." Lucifer narrowed his eyes, on the verge of giving a hard no, but Diavolo's smirk never went from his face. He was planning something. While Lucifer was debating calling him out on it, Diavolo's expression suddenly turned sincere.

"Enjoy yourself, Lucifer. This," Diavolo gestured to the shops outside the window, "Is what I want for you. To see what you want, and unapologetically take it. And, perhaps, if you are willing, pick out what you enjoy while keeping me in mind. I would like us to celebrate the blood moon in each others company." Diavolo looked at Lucifer with hooded lids, a soft smile gracing his features, voice soft and smooth and _deep..._ and for a moment, the nagging worry in the back of Lucifer's mind was quieted, and he wanted more than anything to say yes. To, as Diavolo put it, unapologetically take what he wants. So, heart racing as though taking a leap of faith, he nods and is relieved. They both knew that this was a delicate thing, something Lucifer would never agree to if he didn't trust Diavolo with this, didn't trust him to be better than all of the angels in Heaven with Lucifer; not as the Avatar of Pride, but as an Omega. The familiar stress settled over Lucifer, a fear he'd carried with him since he'd presented, and for a brief second, he wanted to tell Diavolo to fuck off, if only to prove he still could, that he wasn't falling into some sick trap, that he wouldn't find out about Diavolo's true nature when it was too late, and-

"If you don't want to, you can say no, Lucifer. The Blood Moon Celebrations are best spent with people whom you trust and care about, so I would understand if you prefer to spend it with your brothers. Either way, you don't need to decide now. We still have a while until the festivities. Regardless of whether you spend that night with me or not, please enjoy yourself." Diavolo's voice cut through Lucifer's growing worry, leaving only calm and composure in his wake. Taking a deep breath, willing his heart to stop beating so quickly, Lucifer decided to take this for himself. Mustering up whatever confidence he had, Lucifer swiftly picked up his coat and made his way out of the office, leaving the Demon Prince smiling softly behind him. 

Apparently, he had some pampering to go through.

~~~~~~~~~~

When Diavolo said Asmo had been wanting to take him to get pampered, a better description would have been 'lying in wait'. Regardless of how he'd gotten there, Lucifer did enjoy the spa day. What he enjoyed less was what came afterward. Diavolo had apparently notified every shop in the entire Devildom that he would be paying for anything Lucifer could possibly want, something he'd only found out _after_ he'd bought whatever had caught his eye. The second problem arose with what he was going to wear to the festivities. Asmo insisted he wear rather revealing clothes, and Lucifer was such a sucker for his brother he agreed. And then the _makeup_ and _jewelry_ and then Asmo shoved condoms into his pockets, and Lucifer was feeling pretty miserable. So much for enjoyi- no. Lucifer couldn't let such thoughts get to him. He knew his aversion to makeup and skimpy clothing was from his days in Heaven, and knew he would have to actively get past it. Taking a deep breath, Lucifer looked down at himself, determined to see good, and forget about Alphas long gone.

Lucifer had, in the end, picked out adornments with Diavolo in mind, especially his color scheme, so most of his jewelry ended up having touches of gold. They both already had inklings to red and black, so the only obvious Diavolo touches were the gold, but- it looked good. It looked really good. He was wearing a ruby studded black cape, and a loose, short black skirt, with no shirt. He'd seen many of the other Omegas going bare-chested, and after a few minutes wishing his own breasts were smaller to look more like an Alphas pecs, Lucifer decided not to cover as well. So what if he had a rather Omegan body? He looked beautiful and he would be proud. 

Lining his arms, neck, ankles, and thighs were various gold adornments. One gold clip, lined with obsidian, was holding back a part of

Lucifer's raven hair, gold bands were wrapped around his wrists and arms, ruby rings adorned thin fingers, black anklets with golden lining clung to pale legs, and to top the look off, gold eyeshadow that faded to a black smokey eye. Asmo had been about to apply lipstick, but then declared that his lips were already a lovely shade of pink, and had shooed him off to the celebrations. Later, on his own, Lucifer had gone through the tedious process of grooming his feathers, making sure not one was out of place. He found it within himself to admire the night-black wings, and hope, just for a moment, that he would be able to one day have his wings groomed for him, the way it should be. Perhaps with a certain Alpha. With one final thought to hype himself up, Lucifer tore his gaze from his body.

He'd been waiting near the clearing where Diavolo was supposed to give his speech, the festivities would not start without him, Barbatos standing patiently at his side, both waiting for the Demon Prince to make his grand entrance. For the first time in around 10 minutes, Barbados moved, turning to wink at the raven-haired Omega. Before Lucifer could deduce what that could possibly mean, Diavolo entered the scene and Lucifer's breath left him.

The Alpha was dressed in the finest royal garb, gold lining his form in all of the right places, his large, intimidating wings fanned out behind him, lining his severe form. Even his loose black and gold pants only made him more handsome, and finally, a stunning ruby was tucked behind Diavolo's ear. The stunning gem had been formed into a rose, with a black stem curling behind it, and then piercing Diavolo's ear. A stunning earring, and the only thing not gold to be placed on his sculpted body. Lucifer wanted to swoon.

The morning star zoned out for most of Diavolo's speech, content to stare at the eye candy before him for the rest of the night, but no. Said eye candy had plans for Lucifer.

"Lucifer! You look so radiant I could hardly focus on my speech!" Diavolo beamed at Lucifer, looking for all the world like Lucifer was truly the most stunning thing he'd ever seen. Lucifer gave a soft smile back, offering a hand.

"After much deliberation, I decided that spending this blood moon with you would be rather enjoyable. So, for tonight, I'm in your care… Diavolo." As the princes' name rolled off of Lucifer's tongue, Diavolo's eyes seemed to darken into something hungry, and Lucifer knew he would be in for a wild night. 

Slowly, acutely aware that Diavolo's keen eyes were watching everything he did, Lucifer crept forward, inch by inch, until his own soft breasts were pressed onto Diavolo's hard muscles. Looking deep into the Alphas eyes, gold practically searing through him, Lucifer softly purred. The reaction in Diavolo was immediate, tense posture relaxing, arms coming up to wrap gently around Lucifer. For a moment, Lucifer basked in Diavolos scent. So caught up in the embrace, Lucifer nearly jolted when Diavolos own deep rumble joined Lucifers purr, and that's about when it clicked for Lucifer. 

Everything would be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Yikes! Please comment for motivation. Hope you enjoyed! See you tomorrow for Mammon!"
> 
> So, I was absolutely dragging myself through this fic. I initially wanted it to be longer, more plot, a lot more scenes, maybe even smut- but sadly my brain doesn't like the fact that i stayed up until 2:30 to write this. I may or may not edit tomorrow. Consider this the rough draft of a much longer series soon to come.


End file.
